piffandomcom-20200223-history
Think!
Think! Road Safety, sometimes stylised as THINK! is the British take on road safety public information films. Think! public information films have been on television since 1999. Notable Think! PIFs Think! has produced over a hundred PIFs https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLtP5h_9SGiVOTMNeNMWBy_b6sjxyBHaFK, but here are some memorable ones in chronological order. Signs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=arvGg-9ltcY "Signs" is the first-ever PIF producer under the Think! name from 1999. There exists two versions: a 30-second and a 40-second long version. In the PIF we see the text "Think" written in situations you should be cautious in traffic. For example, we see the word "Think" in a sharp bend warning sign, a crossing and a speed limit sign, accompanied by the sounds of police radio. Finally, we see the Think! logo and the advert ends. Slow Down https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=neT__eJAbD4 "Slow Down" is from 2000 or 2001. In Slow Down, we first hear a female narrator saying "This car was travelling at 35 mph. Had it been travelling at 30, it would've stopped - here." whilst we see a black-and-white footage of a car braking in slow motion. Finally the car hits a child on the road. The child is thrown up in the air and it's clearly implied that he sustains fatal injuries. The female voiceover says "Think." and we see the Think! logo. There's also a variant of this PIF https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4U22eTNU1SQ, where the voiceover actually counts how many extra feet the stopping took at just 5 mph over the speed limit. Moment of Doubt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K60jgjDD9_c Often dubbed one of the worst PIFs of all time by the PIF community, this 2007 anti drink-driving advert lasts either 30 or 50 seconds depending on the version. A man goes to order a drink but he has has car keys in his hand, so the bartender Played by Adrian Schiller. presents a monologue about the consequences of drink driving impersonating various characters, such as the mother and the father of the convicted. The dialogue goes like this: * Police Officer: "Sir, would you mind stepping out the car and doing a breath test?" * Solicitor: "Look, you had two pints, you're over the limit. That's a twelve month ban and a criminal record." * Boss: "Hey! It's company policy, I've got to let you go." * Car Dealer: "I know it's only got 20,000 on the clock, but that's my final offer!" * Father: "I'm sorry, son. I'd like to help, but don't think we can afford to. You'll have to ask your mother." * Mother: "Oh, don't "Mum" me! How could you be so stupid?!" * Girlfriend: "That's just great, Matt! No license, no job, now what?" * Bartender: "So... what's it gonna be?" Richard https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lYS2xwgj-uo In ''Richard ''Alternatively also titled "Organs" and "Three Strikes"., we see a young man who has decided not to wear a seatbelt. He crashes head-on with a car Which looks exactly the same as his car.Richard was driving in the wrong lane: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lYS2xwgj-uo and is thrown against the windscreen. There are two versions of this PIF: In the pre-9pm version we just see Richard crashing and dying. In the post-9pm version we see Richard's internal organs travelling forward and his lung getting punctured. Category:Road Safety PIFs Category:PIFs Category:Think! Category:Bad PIFs